1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a femtocell and a femtocell controlling method.
2. Description of Related Art
In the present femtocells always provide a localized cell phone service regardless of whether there are any user equipments around the femtocells or not. However, sometimes there is no user equipment around the femtocells. For example, the femtocell may not need to be accessed during non working hours, when the femtocell is located in an office. The femtocell may not need to be accessed during working hours, when the femtocell is located in a residence. If the femtocell still provides a localized cell phone service when no user equipment exists around the femtocell, the femtocell will do nothing but waste power.
What is needed, therefore, is a new femtocell and a femtocell controlling method to overcome the above-described problem.